


Fish & Chips

by BlackSlytherin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, First Meetings, Fish & Chips, Gay Chicken, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Model Harry, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSlytherin/pseuds/BlackSlytherin
Summary: "The first thing he noticed was a big bright brown boot landing on the ground, and then there was a big bright guy following it. Bright as in he was flamboyant and suddenly he felt like screaming along all these girls because oh god that man was gorgeous, and Louis couldn't help but stare."Louis works at a Fish & Chips shop and Harry Styles is filming his Gucci ad.





	Fish & Chips

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ? Oh my god how do I do this okay. This is my first time writing in English, my first time writing since last year and my first time writing a Larry since 2012 so a long time ago. But since I saw that Gucci ad I couldn't get the idea out of my mind so I had to write it down. It was supposed to be much longer but I figured I liked it thay way, and if you guys like it too I promise there will be a sequel to it.  
> So please leave your impressions below that would be really nice !

Today wasn't like any other day. Today was special. Not that it was life changing special, I won the lottery special or even I'm getting married special, but it was surely different from the great-but-a-bit-boring life in Donny.  
Today, there was a shooting at the chippy he worked at. But not a normal shooting for some local product or anything, no sir, they were filming a _Gucci_ ad, just that. Now Louis couldn't claim he knew anything about the fashion world, but he surely knew what Gucci meant, and if anything that meant he'd get to see some some pretty cool clothes - and some pretty cool models hopefully, plus the shop would probably get its own little reputation afterwards and he could start hoping for a raise.  
  
So today was special, and it was in that mindset that he got ready, spending a bit more time than usual trying to discipline his hair. There were wild strands everywhere that just refused to go down no matter how long he battled them. He considered slicking it all back but in all fairness it would probably look too cocky - and unjustified. It was just an ad.  
He put some random jeans and the shop's uniform, pale yellow with a big blue fish on the pocket, crossed by two giant yellow fries, y'know, casual. But then it was too cold outside so he put a light blue jacket on top and called it a day, not without checking his hair once more before leaving.  
  
First thing he noticed as soon as he arrived was the abnormal amount of teenage girls around the shop. They were all whispering excitedly and trying to get a better view of the insides, but some guys (the buffed kind, all dressed in black and tinted sunglasses) were firmly stopping them from approaching the scene or getting in the cameras' way, and it seemed like they were all forming a circle around the chippy, like some sort of sect.  
He passed them with a smile to what he guessed were the bodyguards, who let him pass after a look to his uniform, and he may have caught one smirking at the embroided logo. He let out a sigh and opened the door. So much for Gucci.  
  
There were even more cameras on the inside, he noticed, and there was a whole crew putting on the lights and sound and checking if anything was malfunctionning. No sign of supermodel, though, so Louis relaxed a bit and took off his jacket. He then proceeded to go to the back to hook it and was in the middle of saying hi to the kitchen staff when he heard literal screams coming from the outside. It was like someone was skinning thousands of screaming girls alive in the most painful way. He then looked outside and realised that, if they were indeed teenagers involved, they were far from in pain and all those screams were actually directed to that big Range Rover parked just outside the shop. Now _that_ was new.  
  
He peeked curiously as the car's door opened. The first thing he noticed was a big bright brown boot landing on the ground, and then there was a big bright guy following it. Bright as in he was _flamboyant_ and suddenly he felt like screaming along all these girls because oh god that man was gorgeous, and Louis couldn't help but stare. He looked tall, and slim, and he had a nice ass, and that alone was enough to get him. But then there were those _big bright_ malicious green eyes all wrinkled because of how much he was smiling and strands of curly hair were falling messily on his forehead and he had a jawline so chiseled he could have cut himself if he went too close (and he so hoped he did) and lips so pink and full he had to think of something else before his mind went too far. Yeah, he was gorgeous.  
  
The model guy - because of course he was the model in that thing - stepped out of the car and waved to the people standing there, making the screams double in intencity, and Louis thought that was it, but then he proceeded to take pictures with each and every one of the fans standing there, tchitchatting, laughing, hugging, like he owned everything and had all the time in the world, and maybe he did. A guy like that probably had the world at his feet.

It wasn't before he made sure that everyone was pleased that he went inside the shop, and then again he greeted every single crew member inside by name and by the end of it Louis was just astonished that someone like that actually existed, meanwhile he was dumbly standing behind his counter, staring because he didn't know what else to do, and he probably would have kept staring if not for the woman who coughed right next to him to get his attention.  
  
He turned his gaze towards her, giving her an apologetic look to which she replied with a smile. Okay, she wasn't mad with him or anything, that was a good thing.  
  
"Sorry to bother, is there some place where Harry could change and get ready ?" she asked, much polite.  
  
He looked briefly at the model. So his name was Harry.  
A few seconds passed before he realised the woman was still waiting for an answer. Shit.  
  
"Yeah sure, there's the back, it's the big blue door next to the kitchen, can't miss it. Want me to take him there ?"  
  
Please say yes.  
  
"Oh no don't bother sweetheart, we've taken enough of your time already. I'll show him the way, thank you so much."  
  
And she was gone, much to his disappointment, her smile still bright. The guy - _Harry_ \- followed her quickly after, and soon he heard the distinct sound of a blow drier. So they were there for a while.  
  
He half expected to be helping everyone and running around the shop but, surprisingly, no one really paid attention to him and he was back at his counter while the distinct smell of frying started fusing from the kitchen, reminding him he didn't have any breakfeast before coming to work. Bugger. But then, just as he started to get really bored folding napkins, Harry came out, and Louis forgot how to breath.  
Okay, he was gorgeous, but not regular gorgeous, Disney prince kind of gorgeous, and suddenly the shop was on fire or how else Louis could explain the sudden rise of temperature and - _God_ he needed his clothes _off_.  
  
The outfit in itself wasn't much in Louis' taste, and that tartan coat looked ridiculously like a pyjama robe, but he was wearing some orange necklace and pink socks and the only word that came to Louis' mind when he saw it was _pretty_. Also he could see hair on his chest and - _oh fuck was that a tattoo ?_  
  
That big, tall, handsome man was too much for Louis and suddenly he felt extremely self-concious with his ridiculous embroided fish and there was a spot of grease on the bottom corner of his shirt he was always too lazy to wash and he had those giant bags under his eyes because he was in his mid-twenties and working a minimal wage and that's just how things are while Harry the Supermodel looked too perfect to be real and yeah life was definitely unfair.  
  
He looked away after a while, conscious that he has been staring ever since Harry came in and he probably looked creepy to anyone who paid attention, and got the cones of fish and chips ready just like he had been asked to before, while the shop started to fill up with props and actors, and Harry left again and it wasn't as hot anymore. Then there was some shouting outside and music started playing and he guessed they were filming now because everyone got all serious and people started acting like they were waiting for their food or ordering shit like there wasn't a giant camera two inches from them.  
Then, the door opened and that was when he saw it.  
  
Obviously the first thing he noticed wasn't that _giant chicken_ in Harry's arms but Harry himself. Then he saw the chicken.  
And what the fuck.  
He was holding a literal living chicken.  
Oh yeah, what the fuck.  
And no one seemed to care, everyone thought it was normal, as if Gucci wasn't supposed to be about clothes and was some luxury farm shit, and then he put it on the fucking counter and then again no one reacted and Louis was glad the health department wasn't around, but then he proceeded to put ketchup on his fish and Louis lost it.  
  
What the fuck, ketchup.  
  
And he left the shop again (without the _fucking chicken_ on his counter), and Louis couldn't see but after a while the music stopped and everyone started talking at the same time and Harry was back in again and someone told him "Good job, Styles" and this was how Louis discovered that Harry's full name was Harry Styles, and if that wasn't a supermodel's name he didn't know what was.  
  
And then Harry Styles sat at the counter, right in front of him, and his eyes weren't just green, they had a bit of golden and even some blue in it and it was unfair to be this beautiful upclose, and Louis hated him. But then Harry looked up at him and he felt hot and he thought he'd say something about him staring like a creep but instead he just smiled almost shyly and asked in the most raspy sexy voice Louis has ever had the chance to hear.  
  
" Could I have some more ketchup, please ? "  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. How could one look so perfect and be so heavily flawed ?  
  
"Listen mate, I can accept you going around showing off your cock and putting it on m'counter but ketchup ? Really ? That's unacceptable I hope you know it."  
  
He was joking, obviously. But then it didn't seem that obvious because Harry seemed properly confused.  
  
"My co... ? Oh." He smiled a bit when he got it, but Louis could see he was still worried.  
  
"Hey, it's alright, I was joking ! No one is gonna reproach you your love for ketchup. At least not to your face."  
  
And this time Harry laughed and that was when Louis noticed it. He had _dimples_. He had fucking dimples and at this point Louis was pretty sure he was drooling all over him so he went under the counter to get him a bottle of ketchup and hide his fondness. When he got up, it was less obvious. He hoped.  
  
" And here's some ketchup for Harry Styles !"  
  
And Harry Styles' smile was bright as he took it.  
  
"You know my name." It wasn't a question, so Louis didn't answer, but he smiled back.  
  
"I don't know yours." He added, and this time his smile was cheeky and, was he - was he flirting with him ?  
  
"It's Louis. Tomlinson."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson."  
  
He'd marry him if he could.


End file.
